the_legends_of_the_mytheedfandomcom-20200214-history
Drekkin
Physical Description: '''Drekkin have varied appearances, ranging from nearly human to nearly dragon. All of them have at least a small patch of colored scales, denoting the source of the their bloodline. Stronger semblances have sharp teeth and claws and reptilian features, or even horns and a tail, and are covered head to toe in thick scales. Some however have so little in the way of dragons blood, that they could pass for human. '''Society: '''Drekkin are exceedingly rare. They are considered dragon heralds, and if one is born, then the return of a dragon is inevitable. Few dragons in Geron history have been peaceful, and most are known for the countless kingdoms they destroyed, and the mountains of bodies they accumulated. The fear of a drekkin is rightfully justified, especially if the birth of one spells certain doom. However, some do exist in society, and at least one can be found in each province. The numbers would be higher, but they often do not make it past adulthood, or they simply vanish. It is assumed that Drekkin are curse born, much like grimlings. A drekkin is born because the bloodline is cursed with dragon blood, or the family blood line was mixed with dragons blood. Perhaps an ancestor saw it as a boon, or perhaps they had no choice. '''Adventurers: '''Drekin are strong and proud, and fit the roll of warrior. However, their bloodline allows them to tap into ancient magic, also making them naturally proficient spell casters. Drekkin often have a hard time finding an adventuring party, especially in Geron society, who believe that their existence will bring the doom of Northren. '''Standard Racial Traits: * Ability Score Racial Traits: '''+2 str, +2 cha, -2 dex * '''Size '''Medium * '''Base Speed '''30 ft * '''Languages '''Common. A Drekkin can only learn draconic if taught. * '''Dragon Immunities: +2 against paralysis and sleep effects * Keen Senses * Natural Scales: '''+1 natural armor bonus, and 2 energy resistance to a single type. * '''Ill Omen: '''Most races are wary of Drekkin. A Drekkin may not attempt to improve the attitude of a creature by more than one step in a single day. Additionally, a Drekin must succeed two diplomacy checks to gather information. Traits * '''Household Skills: Gain skill focus as a bonus feat. * Heritage: Choose a single one of the following: ** Heart of the Fields: Humans born in rural areas are used to hard labor. They gain a racial bonus equal to half their character level to any one Craft or Profession skill, and once per day they may ignore an effect that would cause them to become fatigued or exhausted. ** Heart of the Mountains: Humans born in the mountains are skilled at negotiating heights and precipices. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Climb checks and Acrobatics checks to move on narrow surfaces and uneven ground. Furthermore, they are considered acclimated to the effects of high altitude. ** Heart of the Sea: Humans born near the sea are always drawn to it. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Profession (sailor) and Swim checks, and these are always class skills for them. They can hold their breath twice as long as normal, and spellcasters gain a +4 racial bonus on concentration checks when attempting to cast spells underwater. ** Heart of the Slums: Humans who eke out a life in a city’s teeming slums must be quick and clever. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Sleight of Hand and Stealth checks, and a +4 racial bonus on Survival checks in urban and underground settings. In addition, they may roll twice when saving against disease, taking the better roll. ** Heart of the Snows: Humans born in chilly climes treat cold climates as one category less severe. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude saving throws against the effects of cold climates, on any check or saving throw to avoid slipping and falling, and to CMD against trip combat maneuvers. This bonus applies on Acrobatics and Climb checks made in slippery conditions. ** Heart of the Streets: Humans from bustling cities are skilled with crowds. They gain a +1 racial bonus on Reflex saves and a +1 dodge bonus to Armor Class when adjacent to at least two other allies. Crowds do not count as difficult terrain for them. ** Heart of the Wilderness: Humans raised in the wild learn the hard way that only the strong survive. They gain a racial bonus equal to half their character level on Survival checks. They also gain a +5 racial bonus on Constitution checks to stabilize when dying and add half their character level to their Constitution score when determining the negative hit point total necessary to kill them. Alternate Traits * Dragon Skin: Thick scales cover the drekkin, losing the resemblance they have with humans. Their faces are reptilian and they often have spines or horns. This Drekkin gains +2 natural armor bonus, 5 energy resistance to a specific energy type. However they their land speed becomes 20 ft, but are never encumbered by armor. This replaces Natural scales. * Tooth and Claw: A drekkin that takes on the more ghastly appearance of a dragon has tough claws, and visibly sharp teeth. These are made for killing and destroying. This drekkin gains 1d4 natural bite and claw attacks, but suffers a -2 to diplomacy. This replaces household skills. * Dragon Affinity: Drekkin sorcerers with the draconic bloodline treat their Charisma scores as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. This replaces the heritage racial trait. * Military Tradition: Several human cultures raise all children (or all children of a certain social class) to serve in the military or defend themselves with force of arms. They gain proficiency with up to two martial or exotic weapons appropriate to their culture. * Draconic Heritage: At times, a human’s family history can have a dragon’s power bound to the bloodline. Drekkins with this trait gain darkvision with a range of 10 feet and low-light vision. They can also ignore the Charisma prerequisite for Eldritch Heritage and any feat that has Eldritch Heritage as a prerequisite, but can select only the draconic bloodline with these feats. This replaces Heritage. * Wary: Drekkin have spent their long lives moving from place to place, often driven out by the hostility of others. Such experiences have made them wary of others’ motivations. Drekkin with this trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Sense Motive and Bluff checks. * Out of Mind Out of Sight: Drekkin who are shunned by society live on it's fringes, trying to stay out of public light. A Drekkin with this trait gains a +2 bonus on disguise and bluff. Racial Power: Dragons shout: A Drekkin can unleash a bestial roar that terrifies surrounding opponents. Once per day as a standard action a dragon a Drekkin can activate an aura of fear, 20 ft, that has a will save dc of 10+ character level. Enemies that fail the save are shaken until the aura ends, or they leave its radius. This effect lasts a number of rounds equal to the Drekkins HD. Enemies may continue to attempt to make a new save each round, but are not subject to the effect once they have succeeded. Optionally, the Drekkin may use this effect to boost the morale of his allies, and all allies that heard the shout instead get a +2 morale bonus to attack and damage until the rounds end. Height age and Weight = 1 Middle Age 120 years = = 2 old 486 Years = = 3 Venerable 598 years = = 4 Maximum age 598+2d100 years = Drekkin are considered Immortal, but few achieve a natural death.